<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cross a Line by Astronaut_in_Space</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679120">Cross a Line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronaut_in_Space/pseuds/Astronaut_in_Space'>Astronaut_in_Space</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Matrix (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Collage, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronaut_in_Space/pseuds/Astronaut_in_Space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>大学教授Smith/学生Neo（确切地说，Thomas Anderson）</p><p>“从试题中抽五个问题，全部答对就算你这门课过了。我当时是跟你这么讲的吧？”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Anderson | Neo/Agent Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>🚫WARNINGS🚫<br/>普通人的世界5.0，大学教授Smith/学生Neo（确切地说，Thomas Anderson），斜线有意义，OOC（我觉得是真的，真的，真的，所以慎入）<br/>Ps. 你们知道吗，我本来只是想开个车，结果… …什么鬼啊！我™怎么写了这么多字儿！我怎么写了个完整的故事出来！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！这以致于… …其实我开车的部分还不及全文的三分之一，我？？？🙄🙄🙄好了，这个就是个大学里的故事，因为我是个废柴，除了自己的专业外一概不知（其实我连自己的专业都大脑一片空白），所以亲爱的史密斯教授就成了教艺术史的了，嗯… …别，千万别在意我在文中胡扯的东西，你们就当它们都是胡言乱语好了，要不被发现错误我可真是这几年学都白上了（我哭了，我好垃圾啊，我是不可回收垃圾😭😭😭感谢大家的阅读，感谢大家的支持，感谢感谢！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当托马斯·安德森终于决心破罐子破摔地敲响教师办公室紧闭的门时，数次试探却不得回应的尴尬让他一个转身把后背泄气地贴上墙壁，一道孤零零的影子在此刻罕有人至的走廊里被流走的时间逐渐拉长。中央空调不要钱一样地乱吹，托马斯耷拉下脑袋，无奈收起方才被他盯着电子时钟不知看了有多久的手机，把满是冷汗的手心在裤子上随便抹了抹，一边因无止境的等待而担心起自己能不能在明天到来之前完成专业课的考试复习，一边在恐怕只有冰窖能相比拟的温度中指不定是出于“怕冷”还是出于紧张地打颤。直到一串平稳有力的脚步声从楼道的另一头靠近，他猛然站直，慌慌张张地将额前散落的碎发往后抓了一把，在挽起衬衫袖子的男人走到他跟前时闷闷地说了一句：“下午好，史密斯教授。”</p><p> </p><p>无需感到意外，被叫到名字的史密斯早在几米开外的地方就注意到了伫立在门前的托马斯，也没有忘记是他自己吩咐这名学生要在今天下午来办公室一趟。不过，讲定的时间拦不住后辈们求知的热情，向来守约的他在走出教室前被跑过来讨教的同学们围住，一个疑惑、一个疑惑地解答过去，当发觉预先规划好的进程再不允许更多的问题挤进来分享空间后抱歉地向他们道别，仓促离场，然后在冷清的楼层一角里看见了已经等候多时的安德森先生，听见了对方略显难堪地问候——闻言，史密斯没有说话，他淡漠地打量了托马斯一番，继而拿出钥匙打开门，径直走入室内，默许托马斯跟在他身后进了屋、关了门。</p><p> </p><p>“图像比较起0和1的代码大概是太无聊了，对吧，安德森先生？”史密斯把手里的讲义和夹满标签的书籍放到办公桌上，端正地坐进椅子，话音刚落便仰起下巴示意托马斯可以坐到桌对面的位置上。</p><p> </p><p>“没，史密斯教授。”托马斯讪讪地落座，眼睛不敢直视表情严肃的男人。</p><p> </p><p>“那么请问我该以什么样的理由为你辩护呢？鉴于你是整个课程里唯一的那位… …”史密斯停顿了一下，趁酝酿措辞的间隙观察托马斯泛了红却藏不进黑色短发里的耳尖，“写什么错什么的学生。”</p><p> </p><p>心里明白这话茬接不得，托马斯摇了摇头，交叠在大腿上的手指不安地收紧。</p><p> </p><p>“按道理，我应该直接给你一个不及格，一厢情愿地相信你会在八月盛夏的哪个厌倦了狂欢的失眠夜里翻翻根本不存在的笔记，然后在开学的补考试卷上咬牙切齿地给你写个‘通过’或者干脆把你打回去重修。”仗着心虚的托马斯既不会反驳也不会抬起眼皮、拿眼神回击，史密斯肆意端详他精致的脸庞，不紧不慢地陈述，随后补充道：“但我觉得这都是在浪费时间。对于一个主攻计算机技术的人来说，被迫学习枯燥无味的艺术史应该是一种煎熬，而这种被称为‘煎熬’的体验也注定他不会从这门课上收获任何有益的东西。他只是在浪费时间。”</p><p> </p><p>“不、不是，”忽地，托马斯竖起脖子，对上史密斯锐利目光的棕色眼眸转着圈地把视线飘向别处，不怎么灵光的舌头打着卷地把简单的字词切得稀碎，“重修的话，我不会再、再敷衍了… …”</p><p> </p><p>“跟我保证没用。”史密斯回复道。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>“我下个学期不负责通识课程的教学了。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”一瞬间，托马斯的眉头皱起，游离在外的眼光聚焦于史密斯板起的脸，上一秒还毫无底气儿的声音升高了几度，原本掩饰不住的胆怯和焦虑被他无意间显露出的惊讶所替代。等到教授诧异地挑起半边眉毛，托马斯轻咳一声，抿住嘴唇，费了好半天才顶着发烫的脸颊憋出一个：“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>见状，史密斯没有多言，他放松腰背、整个人惬意地陷进办公椅，而后从桌边的一大摞文件中抽出了一份试卷来阅读。午后洒入室内的慵懒阳光穿过薄薄的纸张，托马斯只用草草的一眼就靠着纸背上隐约渗化的大片红色油墨和凸现的没几行笔迹认出了那是自己的卷子，更多地，朦胧的光影和沉默的氛围让浮现出脑海的记忆定格在了托马斯第一次参加艺术史课堂的那个下午、那个暖阳和煦到多数人都在昏昏欲睡的下午。他想起，那时的史密斯教授站在讲台上，站在被爬上落地窗的常青藤支离的金色中，以同样的手势拿起了与课名单，认真地识记，随即便用富有磁性的嗓音第一次念出他的名字，用湛蓝色的双眸第一次望向他的座位。而现在，离开肃静的讲堂，离开自顾自的人群，托马斯数着鼓膜内侧清晰可闻的心跳与男人面对面，依靠无法被忐忑情绪消磨殆尽的好奇心窥察眼前的布置，在各种物件摆放规整的桌面上辨识出几张从文件夹、书页缝中探出头的高清相纸应是打印着中世纪手抄本的插图和属于文艺复兴时期的北方版画。</p><p> </p><p>“从浩瀚的人类历史中揪出零星的几个点来问你不过分吧？”不久，史密斯说，“从试题中抽五个问题，全部答对就算你这门课过了。我当时是跟你这么讲的吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“是的。”托马斯眨了眨眼睛，视点落回了自己的大腿。</p><p> </p><p>“机会难得，但愿你为之付出过行动，安德森先生。”史密斯挖苦道，紧接着话锋一转：“1401年，是谁通过竞赛赢得了佛罗伦萨大教堂洗礼堂青铜大门的制作权？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”大脑还没转过弯的托马斯茫然地问。</p><p> </p><p>“1401年，”史密斯一字一顿地说，“是谁，通过竞赛赢得了佛罗伦萨大教堂洗礼堂青铜大门的制作权？”</p><p> </p><p>“是… …”字母和音节在嗓子眼儿里组合，托马斯侧过脸，视域内闪过教授曾在投影白板前讲解那扇金色大门时的画面。彼时，史密斯用详尽的语言描述了一遍设计者绘制的图样及其使用的铸造技术，甚至还通过微妙的修辞变化称赞了作者的年轻有为，但是，坐在台下的托马斯完全没有在意演示文稿放映的内容，他的呼吸随男人挥动的手臂起伏，思绪构想出对方宽阔的胸膛所能带来的安全感，指尖捻搓纸页，耳边响起好友崔妮蒂的悄悄话：“你知道吗，咱们的这位教授也很年轻呢。”几乎是与此同时，半个教室之外的史密斯在切换幻灯片时精准地捕捉到了学生窃窃私语的举动，他冷冰冰地望向刹那间手足无措的托马斯，直勾勾地看着他，说——</p><p> </p><p>“吉贝尔蒂在20岁的时候都能创作《天堂之门》了，请问安德森先生，你20岁的时候在干什么呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“是吉贝尔蒂，洛伦佐·吉贝尔蒂。”眼下，托马斯如是答道。</p><p> </p><p>“记得挺准。”史密斯故作惊喜地附和。</p><p> </p><p>“还好。”记念起过往窘态的托马斯嘟囔着，颓丧的语气好似在埋怨史密斯的“健忘”，因而也使他并没有看到对方得意勾起的嘴角。</p><p> </p><p>“下一个。在《美术史的基本概念》一书中，沃尔夫林认为巴洛克艺术与16世纪的创作风格有何不同？”</p><p> </p><p>天啊，别提了，托马斯一想到这事儿就恨不得找个地缝钻进去。讲到这个理论的那天，被舍友墨菲斯硬拉着搞什么极客活动的他在通宵敲了一晚上键盘后没打上几分钟的盹就赶紧跑去上课并果不其然地趴在课桌上睡着了。可谁能想到，待他迷迷糊糊地梦境中脱身，史密斯教授竟然笔直地站在他旁边，其眉宇间还掺杂有熟悉的冷峻。霎时，一股羞愧的热气冒出白净的脸颊，托马斯难为情地咽了下口水，用湿润惺忪的睡眼朝威厉的男人匆忙一瞥，随后轻飘飘地说：“对不起。”</p><p> </p><p>史密斯没有回话。</p><p> </p><p>生怕对方又要当着所有人的面讽刺自己一顿，托马斯焦急地攥住手中的碳素笔，想要说什么却又不知道该说什么。他咬着嘴唇思前想后，肩膀畏缩，躲在桌面下的膝盖彼此磨蹭，最后还是认命地抬起头，低垂着眉尾重复了一遍“对不起”——也许是眼周的沉淀色，也许是良好的认错态度，总之，史密斯迟疑了片刻、松弛了表情，他长久地注视托马斯淤积着一湾盐水的眼角，轻启嘴唇，用难得温和了几分的神情面对可怜的托马斯，继而说道：“向大家举个并不恰当的例子。像安德森先生刚才那种持久的、稳固的、一动不动的姿态，就和巴洛克艺术没有关系了。”</p><p> </p><p>什么？</p><p> </p><p>托马斯一头雾水地仰望貌似眼中带笑的男人，愣愣地目送他返回讲台，之后才看见黑板上写着什么“伦勃朗”、“形式分析”和五个成对出现的概念… …嘿！</p><p> </p><p>托马斯恍然大悟。</p><p> </p><p>该死的，这个混蛋！他！他刚才把我当… …</p><p> </p><p>托马斯转动着僵硬的脖子环视四周，不顾近处几位同学戏谑的眼神而生气地看向一样在打瞌睡却从来不受史密斯指摘的家伙们。</p><p> </p><p>去他的！</p><p> </p><p>这个讨厌的老师就是故意的！</p><p> </p><p>“巴洛克艺术是涂绘的、纵深的、开放的、统一的、具有模糊性的，它要表现的是视觉的表象，是运动的瞬间，是不可被完全掌握的闪光魅力。”镜头切换回当前，托马斯干巴巴地说。</p><p> </p><p>“差不多，”史密斯表现得很平淡，如同曾经的课堂插曲完全不存在，“那么… …请列举一件新古典主义的作品，顺便把艺术家的名字加上。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯… …”托马斯犹豫着，即便这个问题简单得过分，“海耶兹的《吻》？”</p><p> </p><p>“有趣，”史密斯忍俊不禁，“你为什么选这个？”</p><p> </p><p>为什么呢？史密斯肯定不会记得原因，或者说，他本来也不知道原因。他认为普通人会在极高的或然率之上选择诸如达维徳、安格尔这样的人及其作品，他只当海耶兹的这幅画是短暂出现在底板上的众多幻灯片之一，只当热衷于浏览手机短视频的学生们不会在意它的闪现。可惜他错了，托马斯在意。史密斯大概没有意识到，某个日期已然模糊褪色的下午，正巧走下楼梯的他曾经在人文学院的楼外撞见了安德森先生。当时，傍晚的余晖倾泻进偏僻的建筑物角落，嫩绿的藤本植物爬满托马斯身后的长廊外墙，萌发的叶芽在大理石的缝隙间生长。当时，托马斯看到了他却一言不发，一双无处安放的手先是揪住衣角又背向身后，满溢出羞怯的棕色眼珠望向怀抱上地砖的苔藓，亦曾趁他停住脚步的时机窥见过他手中拿着的研究文献。</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么在这儿，安德森先生？”</p><p> </p><p>史密斯这样问过他，但托马斯只是慌忙地摇了摇头，藏在暗处的手指纠结在一起，话一句也说不出。史密斯大概没有意识到：腼腆如托马斯，他怎么会把平生最难以启齿的秘密轻易揭露，他怎么会把此时生出心底的隐秘渴望坦白给现身于梦中春景的另一个人，他什么都不会说，他只会在绿荫下静候他的离去，只会在同年轻的教授道别后独自面对着从一定程度上来说意外如画的良辰美景强迫自己忘记前来此地的原因、忘记自己奢求发生在此处的虚幻情节，权当感染了某人的健忘症而忘记一切——</p><p> </p><p>会吗？</p><p> </p><p>舌尖舔过嘴唇，托马斯不知道答案。</p><p> </p><p>“下一个，”另一边，史密斯把试卷摊在桌面上，嘴里漫不经心地念叨着新问题，身子却离开了椅子、站到了桌边，“在潘诺夫斯基的图像学研究方法中，对作品的解释可以划分为哪三个步骤？”</p><p> </p><p>等等，这个课上讲过吗？</p><p> </p><p>托马斯有些困惑，他几乎是要把大脑的记忆储存全部整理一遍了，可遗憾的是，除却这位艺术史家被写于黑板之上的名字，他一无所获。况且，这道题真的在试卷上出现过吗？</p><p> </p><p>“依次是结合实际经验辨别出事实性与表现性主题、依据原典知识分析图像故事与寓意的世界、通过‘综合直觉’洞察作品的内在意义与象征价值。”情况紧急，托马斯来不及多想就开口了。</p><p> </p><p>“好，下一个。1912年，瓦尔堡在罗马的国际美术史大会上发表了被誉为‘诞生了图像学之概念’的演讲，”史密斯踱步至托马斯的身后，“但他蕴含在此次发言中的观点却被贡布里希误以为是… …”</p><p> </p><p>“德语传统中的历史进步论？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然，他也不是完全曲解了瓦尔堡的意思，他看出… …”史密斯的手搭在了托马斯的椅背上。</p><p> </p><p>“瓦尔堡从文艺复兴时期的古典图像中看到了艺术家对既有表现价值进行‘辩证利用’的能力，或者说，在最高艺术成就中显示… …自、自觉… …自觉辩证… …额... ...”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么不说了，嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>托马斯的叙述戛然而止，因为如此突然地，史密斯的手掌伸向了他的肩膀，指尖抚过他深色短袖衫下的锁骨，修剪整齐的指甲划过他细腻的肌肤。出乎托马斯的意料，史密斯弯下腰，一只手顺着托马斯的身体轮廓下探，一只手抚摸过他的脖颈，弯曲的指节轻刮过他的脸蛋儿。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么不说话了，”史密斯凑近托马斯，嘴唇贴着他的耳廓低语道，“后面两个问题没写在试卷上，我也没在课上展开讲过。”</p><p> </p><p>“是、是吗… …”托马斯下意识地别过脸逃避史密斯烫人的鼻息。</p><p> </p><p>“除非… …”史密斯触碰托马斯脸颊的手温柔地掐住怀中人的下巴，拿不轻不重的施力将托马斯的头转了回来，“那些被写在黑板上但我压根不指望你们会去读的书也算是‘被讲过’。”</p><p> </p><p>“不算吗？”被迫面朝史密斯硬朗五官的托马斯此刻犹如躺在砧板上的鱼一样任人宰割，他用强词夺理来掩饰心亏，垂下的睫毛成为了咫尺之间唯一地能勉强蔽护他逃避史密斯视线的掩体。</p><p> </p><p>“你从哪里了解到了这些理论，嗯？”史密斯的另一只手撩开托马斯的衣衫，缓慢摩挲着他的小腹，成功引得后者从紧闭的唇缝间挤出几缕破碎的喘息。“说实话。”史密斯补充。</p><p> </p><p>“你推荐的书，还、还有，”托马斯磕磕巴巴地回答，“还有... ...”</p><p> </p><p>“还有什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“还有... ...”托马斯喃喃道，“你发表过的论文。”</p><p> </p><p>“看不出来，安德森先生对这门课还挺上心，或者... ...”放在托马斯肚子上的手不安分地揉捏一片容易染上桃红的皮肤，下滑，极富挑逗意味地伸向托马斯的腰带扣。这时，动弹不得的当事人听见：“或者，你对我竟然有这么在意。”</p><p> </p><p>“没有！”</p><p> </p><p>说时迟那时快，仿佛被什么指令、密语启动应激程序的托马斯一下子从椅子上跳了起来，他死死地拽住牛仔裤的腰际，转身倚靠上史密斯的办公桌，晕眩的目光砸向冷冰冰的地面。只消一瞬，复于宁静的空间内仅剩昏黄的日光和漂浮在半空中的尘埃，低头不语的托马斯与他的史密斯教授在不过几步的距离之中相对而立，任由依附在紫外线上的夏日炎炎毫不见外地涌进空气近乎冰封的办公室。在这样困窘的气氛里，托马斯放下胳膊，狼狈的双手像是抓住救命稻草般地扣压桌沿。见状，史密斯侧身，将映现出浅浅失落的蓝眼睛埋进永远充盈着生机的璀璨光线中，无所谓地开口：“五个问题都答对了，你可以走了。”</p><p> </p><p>托马斯没有行动。</p><p> </p><p>“怕我出尔反尔？”史密斯问道。</p><p> </p><p>托马斯没有回应，两个人再次陷入无解的缄默。</p><p> </p><p>落地窗的窗棂上有藤蔓新发的枝丫，顺垂的纱帘透出骄阳的柔软，托马斯的尖牙轻咬口腔内的软肉，心底泛起的酸楚随沸腾的血液流遍全身，他躲藏在阴影里忍受矛盾的情绪，既无措于史密斯忽然显露的暧昧情愫，又贪图他在自己身体上残留下的温度。可是我已经拒绝他了，不是吗？托马斯心想。</p><p> </p><p>我已经推开他了，决绝地，不留情面地。</p><p> </p><p>我怎敢妄论挽回呢。</p><p> </p><p>我该怎么办？</p><p> </p><p>郁结在胸腔内的烦闷令托马斯抓狂，心急如焚的他都快要把木制办公桌的边缘抠出凹痕了却无济于事，只得在默不作声的教授身后寂静燃烧被酸涩和伤感蹂躏的理智，最后彻底抛弃所剩无几的尊严，利落地褪去鞋子和上衣，用颤抖的手解开腰带、脱下裤子，赶在泪水滚落前将欣长的身躯赤裸裸地暴露在夺目的光芒中，暴露在史密斯的眼前。</p><p> </p><p>他说：“你还可以给我一个吻吗？”</p><p> </p><p>闻言，史密斯为托马斯的举动大吃一惊，他瞪大眼睛看着一丝不挂的托马斯慢步至眼前，视界被对方包裹在金阳中的身躯填满，目睹男孩宛若古典雕塑般地站立在停滞的时间里——过去，大名鼎鼎的贝洛里坚信自然世界中不存在完美而艺术脱胎于尘世却能够用散落在现实中的残缺塑造、升华出接近上帝理念的美，就像伟大的艺术家会将失散在茫茫人海中的高尚形式同对话天空的观念一齐聚合出至善的雕塑人体。然而，莫名其妙地，史密斯在托马斯走近之时竟恍惚中为着这位百年前的艺术史家感到惋惜，因为阳光下的托马斯是任何艺术品都无法媲美的存在：他柔顺的黑发，他澄澈的眼眸，他柔和的轮廓，他结实的肌肉和瓷白的肌肤，他是眺望楼的阿波罗，也可以是米洛斯的阿芙洛蒂忒。</p><p> </p><p>于是，史密斯迈步上前，一手拉过窗帘，一手将托马斯揽入怀中，继而转身将其压在落地窗上，俯身吻上他饱满的嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>他吻了他。</p><p> </p><p>快速的剧情发展使托马斯反应不及，他踉跄着跌入史密斯的拥抱，胳膊圈住男人的后背，登时无力的下身简直是要坐在教授侵入他腿缝间的大腿上了。不过，史密斯显然不介意托马斯这样挂在自己身上，他双手扶住托马斯纤细的腰肢，舌头在托马斯的口腔内肆虐，牙齿在托马斯的唇肉上啃咬。没过多久，他从男孩的嘴巴里撤出，留给对方喘歇的机会，随后手掌下滑，引导少经人事的托马斯抬起一条腿，空闲的右手伸出几根手指探进托马斯的嘴巴而替代了方才的骨骼肌，直到它们都被唾液浸湿，史密斯才又恋恋不舍地从托马斯温热的口腔撤离，继而把手爬向男孩的下体、进入他湿滑的处女地。</p><p> </p><p>“放松，安德森先生。”</p><p> </p><p>未曾体验过的侵入感迫使托马斯从喉咙里呼出软绵的呻吟，史密斯用平和的嗓音安抚紧张的男孩，甚至还在他的下颌骨落下了一枚又一枚的亲吻。可谁说得出这明明和往日里一样抑扬顿挫、清晰可闻的吐字在时下的情境中究竟释放了怎样的魔力，它何以令托马斯的腰立马瘫软、整个人都要融化在初夏的晴朗中？反正托马斯无从解释，他紧紧地揪住史密斯的衬衫，沉溺于使其神经酥软的生理电流，后穴不自觉地收紧，贪婪地吮吸着史密斯置于他体内的手指，身体终于在男人触及到肠道深处后情不自禁地战栗。</p><p> </p><p>“你想要我吗？”史密斯咬着托马斯的耳骨说道。</p><p> </p><p>“进、进来… …求你。”仅仅是前戏的快感就已经让托马斯承受不住了。他心跳得快极了，全身的关节都红得惹人怜爱，挂着泪痕的脸庞仿佛欲要滴血。他的左手顺着史密斯的臂膀下滑，轻轻地握住男人的手腕，红肿的嘴唇微微张开：“求你，史密斯。”</p><p> </p><p>言罢，克制不住欲望喷薄的史密斯再次吻上托马斯，他抽出手指，拉着托马斯的手覆上自己的腰带，待男孩笨拙地松开裤子后掏出勃起的性器插进托马斯娇嫩的花蕊，在对方断断续续的呻吟中摆胯，将粗壮的柱体推送入怀中人的内里，次次碾压托马斯最脆弱的腺体。</p><p> </p><p>“史密斯… …”被欢愉淹没的托马斯无意识地呼唤着情人的名字，他在男人温柔的进犯中堕落，他在男人性感的低喘中迷失，他咬住史密斯的下唇，放纵涎水淌下嘴角，顽劣地将泄出的前液滴上教授整洁的西装裤，大腿内侧被从交合处流下的白沫灼伤。他呼唤着情人的名字：“史密斯… …”</p><p> </p><p>“你从什么时候开始注意到我的？”</p><p> </p><p>史密斯被托马斯的身躯所迷醉，他歪下头，一边撕咬男孩的脖子一边询问，只不过，这个问题托马斯也想不出答案。他可能是在史密斯碧海清波似的瞳色中沦陷了，也可能是在他如秋收麦芒一样的金发中陶醉了，他觉得自己可能是迷上了他的一丝不苟，也可能是耽溺于他不易显露的温存，但无论如何，他知道，他已经无药可救地依恋上了这个令他疯狂的男人了，他病入膏肓。所以，托马斯反问：“你呢？”</p><p> </p><p>史密斯轻笑出声。</p><p> </p><p>“问得好。”他如是回答。</p><p> </p><p>“想、想不出答案算你不及格。”托马斯在逼近巅峰的快感中费劲地说。</p><p> </p><p>“那我要在你这里重修吗，安德森教授？”史密斯拿牙齿玩弄着托马斯的耳垂。</p><p> </p><p>“不，你永远别想从我这里拿到学位证了，史密斯先生，”托马斯用变了调的声音说，“你永远都不可以结束你的课程哦。”</p><p> </p><p>“真是求之不得呢。”</p><p> </p><p>话音刚落，史密斯加快了顶胯的速度，他的右手揉搓着托马斯挺翘的臀部，舔舐过他眼角滚落的泪珠，下体强悍地侵略着男孩早已松软的后庭。一反平日里正容亢色的样子，史密斯卸下了全部的伪装，像野兽、像野蛮的汪达尔人一般掠夺托马斯的纯洁与天真，将男孩的无辜糟践得一塌糊涂，因为这为他带来了不可言说的痛快——下流的、卑鄙的痛快。如此，经过了好似一个世纪之久的漫长岁月，他们同时攀上极乐，腥咸的精液被灌入托马斯炽热的甬道，被粘在史密斯一尘不染的衬衫上。他们的呼吸纠缠在一起，他们不顾彼此的大汗淋漓而拥抱在一起，宛若瞬间即永恒。</p><p> </p><p>他们相拥在一起。</p><p> </p><p>然后… …</p><p> </p><p>当托马斯在高潮后依赖上史密斯的胸膛时，一阵手机来电的震动骤然响起。史密斯回过头去寻找声音的来处，却不巧让顶着一头汗湿的头发就在情人怀里撒娇的托马斯硬生生地把头掰了回来。他纳闷地问：“不是你的电话？”</p><p> </p><p>当然… …是的。托马斯心想，而更关键的是，他知道来电的人多半是打算和他一起复习考试可一个下午都没见到他人的墨菲斯。不过，管他呢，托马斯现在无心在乎这些有的没的，他在心里盘算着自己的聪明才智即便不复习也能从专业课老师的手里偷到多少分，然后满意地陷进史密斯的怀抱，拒绝回答他的问题——</p><p> </p><p>难不成还能让他知道自己差点又要挂科了？</p><p> </p><p>不，还是别了吧。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rococo Basilisk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🚫WARNINGS🚫<br/>普通人的世界5.0，大学教授Smith/学生Neo（确切地说，Thomas Anderson），斜线有意义，OOC（我觉得是真的，真的，真的，所以慎入）<br/>Ps. Oops，说好的一发完竟然还有了番外，嘻嘻嘻... ...没想到有同志会喜欢这个AU，但我还是搞了这个售后服务（不，其实就是某院长写期末作业写到头秃结果想要放飞自我又没精力开新坑而已😶😶😶咳，话说回来，这个标题其实是个很冷很冷很冷的笑话，特别无聊的那种，看上去好像是个和艺术史、计算机、人工智能啥的相关，但其实真的是个... ...很没味儿的冷笑话，虽然不同时发明了这个笑话的两个人孩子都有了（手动艾特Musk和Grimes😶😶😶好了，一如既往感谢大家的支持和阅读，感谢感谢（我惭愧地溜了</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不需要他们表现得太过明显，因为蹦出手机屏幕的一条短讯就匆匆离开极客社团的托马斯·安德森不到冲出门的那一刻便已经想象出了被自己撇下不管的同学们在听到他一定要去图书馆的消息时到底会有多么惊讶，毕竟假期正踩着十个手指头都能算过来的小时数走近，谁还必要这样着急地跑去看书？但也正因如此，托马斯没向墨菲斯和崔妮蒂交代自己临时退场的全部原因，他支吾了几句即消失在了好友的视线之外，生怕再多的询问和解释会暴露足以让他们遭受一遍晴天霹雳的实情：计算机专业的他竟被研究艺术史的史密斯教授叫去帮忙，或者… …根本不是帮忙好吗，这完完全全就是去充劳力的！</p><p> </p><p>“这么多书了，你还没找到那句话在哪儿？”托马斯搬来不知道第几摞的大部头文献，纵使胸中有万般郁闷也不得不为了保持安静的氛围而压低音量、把沉重的书籍轻拿轻放。</p><p> </p><p>“没有。”史密斯头都不抬地敷衍道，说完还态度冷淡地歪了下头示意他把前一批的资料拿走，毫不关心眼前人累到酸胀的手臂肌肉。见状，苦不敢言的托马斯把头泄气地倒在书堆上，侧脸贴着最上面一层的硬质封皮发出抗议的鼻音。直到瞅了他一眼的教授不知道是不是出于好心地提示了一句“这种好久没人碰的书上面可都是灰尘”，后知后觉的男孩突然站直身子，慌忙拿手背去蹭白白的脸颊，在确认无恙后尴尬地抱走了已被翻阅过的文献，藏不住羞愧的身影躲进了书架的排列中，待再次现身书桌旁的时候才捧着剩下没几本的书籍嘟囔说：“这个分类下的架子都被我搬空了，你还没找到吗？”</p><p> </p><p>史密斯耸了耸肩，不置可否。</p><p> </p><p>没办法，托马斯一屁股坐在了教授的对面，撑在桌子上的胳膊支着耷拉下来的脑袋，撅起的嘴角里满是不乐意的情绪。时下，午后的阳光斜射进僻静的图书馆一角，陈旧的木质书桌在倾泻进室内的金色中被染成暖黄，分秒随书页轻翻的声响缓慢流淌。不知过了多久，托马斯的姿势在这样过于闲适的情境里逐渐变得散漫，他的手臂懒懒地落向被空调冷气吹得冰凉的桌面，头枕在臂弯处，柔软的黑色短发带有柔温和的光泽。史密斯教授依旧在看书，无聊的男孩把脸埋进自己的轮廓从光芒中剪出的影子，抬起眼皮偷偷打量严肃又认真的男人，注意力被对方垂在额前的几缕不听话的发丝吸引。恍惚间，他突然分心好奇，究竟是趴在玻璃窗上的太阳让教授如其人般一丝不苟的头发映现出如此灿烂的颜色，还是那耀眼的金发赋予了充盈在四方空间内的光波如何显现出璀璨色彩的频率。托马斯想着、想着，漫不经心地纠结着一个多少有些令人摸不着头脑的问题，自然也没有察觉到史密斯悄然瞥向他的眼神，仅当盛在虹膜上的海水将不存在的冰凉海风吹向他的耳畔时，托马斯耳朵一红，迟钝地发现教授正在饶有兴味地与他对视，随即讪讪地将蜜色眼珠转向别处，全然没有意识到自己这双晶莹的眼眸在和煦的光影下宛若透着闪光的硬质可乐糖，甜腻得过分。</p><p> </p><p>“安德森先生，”不久，史密斯开口，“你可以把这些书放回去了。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦。”托马斯勉强答应了一声，从桌椅间爬起来，不情不愿地抱走了男人手边的书堆，迈着拖沓的步伐再次没入一排排的书架，留史密斯坐在原地意味深长地凝望着他转眼隐匿不见的背影。</p><p> </p><p>然后，史密斯起身，拿起托马斯最后一次取回来的书，踩着他留在地板上的脚印走向了他。</p><p> </p><p>“奇怪，我并没有找到那句话在哪儿。”身体倚靠在架子上，史密斯平淡地说道。</p><p> </p><p>“你完全可以用数据库检索啊，毕竟现在的文献电子化发展得很完善了。当然，如果有什么操作上的不方便，你也可以来找我，我可以帮... ...”托马斯一边怀抱着沉甸甸的大部头们，一边费劲地腾出手来往书架里塞书。多半是因为触及到了自己的专业所长或是臆想出了对方可能拥有的技术操作困难症，他说话的语气中夹杂有小小的得意，但当他本想炫耀式地转头抛给教授一个沾沾自喜的微笑时，史密斯挑起的半边眉毛让他捕捉到了直白显露在男人脸上的愚弄意味。“我看出来了，”托马斯闷闷地补充，“你就是想随便差使我罢了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我表现得有这么明显吗？”史密斯说。</p><p> </p><p>“原来你还想掩饰一下啊，”托马斯回过头来，在心里翻了一个大大的白眼，“那我谢谢你的体贴了。”</p><p> </p><p>“不客气。”史密斯踱步至托马斯的身侧，假正经地回复着，顺便将手里的不怎么轻薄的册子丢给了安德森先生，后又陪同对方爬升了几阶音量的惊呼溜到了他的身后，结实的后背抵上另一排书架，视若无睹地询问他：“你放假以后要干什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“回家，睡觉，打游戏，”托马斯没好气儿地说，“怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“不让我问吗？”史密斯双手抱胸。</p><p> </p><p>“难道你有什么计划吗？”托马斯举起方才被教授遗弃过来的书，瞧了瞧贴在它书脊上的标签，然后将其倒序地放在隔板上，嘴里还怪声怪气地反问起对方来了，“你要是想让我陪你的话，我也不是不… …”</p><p> </p><p>“我要去欧洲参加会议，今晚的飞机。”史密斯冷不丁地打断了他。</p><p> </p><p>“哦。”再次被教授浇了盆冷水，托马斯的身体以肉眼可见的程度蓦地一僵，放书的动作也紧跟着停滞，可与前次不同的是，这时的托马斯静得仿佛一瓶开盖后又被长时间闲置的汽水，任凭你怎么晃动也注定不会有激烈的碳酸气体被发泄出来。他愣愣地盯着怀里的文献，即便深知史密斯不会看到自己的正脸也要极力压制住哪怕再细微的表情展露，沉默许久却只是拿一个佯装若无其事的后身遮蔽了在前边无措颤动的眼睫和慌乱在脑海中的思绪。他心里想的是如何质问对方为什么没有提前和自己说过，他脱口而出的是不痛不痒便转移了话题的闲扯，干巴巴的闲扯：“你以后不要找我来帮忙了。这又厚又沉的书多得数不清，光考虑按什么顺序摆放就够累人了，我才不要为你白干呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“这就烦了？我猜你应该还记得我曾经在课上提到过的瓦尔堡图书馆吧，那里的书可不见得只是让你靠索书号就能算得清的。”从男孩的语词间觉察出微妙的情绪转变，史密斯忍俊不禁，他轻轻地走上前，在与托马斯相隔不过半步的地方停了下来，仗着比眼前人多出来的几厘米身高肆无忌惮地端详男孩裸露在领口外的一截脖颈，因为他想要回头但又犹豫不敢的小举动而心生类似于诡计得逞的愉悦。 “由于他们的书是按照研究专题来分类的，那或许某个记录古典图像的著作旁边放置的会是一本… …”史密斯顿了一下，眼见被他近在咫尺的呼吸烫了一个激灵的托马斯开始迅速地往书架里塞书甚至无暇顾及一次、两次的摆放错误，好像唯恐什么令人难为情的局面会意外地降临。</p><p> </p><p>“编程语言教科书？”</p><p> </p><p>话音刚落，托马斯忙乱到险些将手里的最后一本书掉在地上，他弓下身子去够享受自由落体运动的书籍，好不容易逮到了它，却不料托住封底的手瞬间被一张温热的手掌覆盖，脊背上隐约有心脏跳动在另一个胸膛里的节奏，一侧腰际上有指尖薄茧穿透棉质短袖衫而留下的触感——无意间，教授与他一同拦住了这企图放飞自我的书，还自然而然地将他揽入怀中，整个过程看上去名正言顺得过分。</p><p> </p><p>或者……</p><p> </p><p>暧昧到过分。</p><p> </p><p>“或许哪天我的研究课题也需要你的帮忙呢，安德森先生，”史密斯的低语在托马斯的耳边响起，“我说真的。”</p><p> </p><p>什么？</p><p> </p><p>托马斯呆住了，他任由教授引导他抬起手臂、逮住一个缝隙就把书怼了进去，出神儿地望着自己滞留于烫金书名上的手指被男人轻柔地抚摸，僵硬在半空中的胳膊被每一寸掌纹都几乎清晰可感的掌心拂过。他呆住了，甚至对史密斯顽劣地揉捏他上臂肌肉的行为都没了反抗的本事，甚至对史密斯用指腹悄悄滑过他侧边肋骨的动作都没了嫌弃的气力，他默许了男人在他身上落下的一次又一次撩拨，每每都要延迟个几秒再拿一段急促的吸气代为回应，只有当教授双手抓住了他腰带的时候才终于清醒、立马伸手握住对方的手腕。</p><p> </p><p>“你！”托马斯红着脸阻挠道。</p><p> </p><p>“我？我什么我？”史密斯故作无辜地说。</p><p> </p><p>“公、公共场所！”托马斯磕磕巴巴地说。</p><p> </p><p>“你觉得我会不知道？”</p><p> </p><p>“知道你、你还……”后半句话托马斯组织不出来，他感受到教授已经解开了他的腰带、拉开了他的牛仔裤拉链，感受到教授的指节没入他的内裤、他私密处的毛发之间，感受到敏感的生殖器正在被对方故意摩挲，嘴里没成型儿的话就这样被咽回了肚子里。</p><p> </p><p>“我都要出差了，你难道就会不想我吗？”男孩施在手腕上的力道不足挂齿，史密斯慢悠悠地掏出托马斯的器官，圈起手指撸动起那还软趴趴的浅色阴茎，修剪整齐的指甲时不时划过底下的两个囊袋。</p><p> </p><p>“有人看到了怎么办？”托马斯皱起眉，眼瞅着自己腿间不争气的家伙随小腹内渐渐升起的欲望而立起，从鼻腔里呼出的气体好似被萦绕在周身的初夏骄阳烧得滚烫，尽管那些光线实际上已被嗡嗡作响的中央空调剥夺了所有的热量。</p><p> </p><p>“谁会来这片地方？”史密斯强答着，存心不良地惬意于托马斯的身体在他怀抱里发出的每一个微小颤动，还拿鼻尖狡猾地蹭了蹭后者泛起桃红的脸蛋儿。“哦，除了我们两个以外。”他随后补充道。</p><p> </p><p>托马斯没辙了，他的眼角都要被沸腾的血液蒸出阻挡不住的泪水了，更别提那在教授手中渐渐硬挺的阴茎早就被自己流出的前液打湿到一塌糊涂。脉搏没有规律地乱跳，酥麻的生理电流窜遍全身的每一处神经，托马斯越发无力，他瘫倒在史密斯的身上，头后仰在男人宽阔的肩膀上，腰胯在欲罢不能的快感冲击下开始不自控地摆动，抓住教授手腕的手慢慢收紧。反观另一边，仍在竭力遏抑住欲火的史密斯被男孩情不自禁的扭动消磨掉了耐性，抵在托马斯臀缝上的性器胀得发疼，直到对方断断续续的喘息终归是化为了几声憋不住的绵软呻吟，对曾经享受过的那种紧致和湿热的渴望压倒性地战胜了史密斯向来引以为傲的理性，他一下子把托马斯推倒于书架上，在其因为额头差点撞上隔板而惊怪时安慰性质地揉了揉他的脑袋，然后一把拉下他的裤子，双手掰开臀肉，海蓝色的眼睛贪婪地欣赏着在凉凉的空气中不安收缩的小穴。</p><p> </p><p>“你到底会不会想我啊？”史密斯说。</p><p> </p><p>“不会！”抬起的胳膊扶住架子，托马斯把脸埋在双臂间想都没怎么想就回答了，只是还没等史密斯接话，他自己便改口了：“反正你都要飞走了，难不成我打个电话说想你，你就能回来了？”</p><p> </p><p>“所以呢，你会想我吗？”史密斯将手指沾上唾液，一寸寸地探入男孩的后庭。</p><p> </p><p>“不会… …”托马斯喃喃道。</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”史密斯的手指在托马斯的体内触探，嘴角趁男孩因为指尖轻戳腺体所带来的刺激而不住战栗时上扬，空出的一只手伸向了自己的腰带。</p><p> </p><p>托马斯没有接话，他听到了教授褪下裤子的声音，想象出了对方套弄其粗壮阴茎的画面，喉结在暗处上下滚动。他的肠道还在吮吸对方的指节，他的马眼还在滴出透明的爱液，他以一个羞耻的姿势站在知识的海洋里任由情人玩弄，还下意识地夹紧大腿、欲求更多，真是难堪。而没过多久，史密斯从肌肉的松弛程度判断扩张已经做得差不多了，他留恋于托马斯内里的湿滑，手指不停地抽插，引得托马斯从嗓子眼儿里挤出一缕缕的呜咽。</p><p> </p><p>“友情提示，安德森先生，请在公共场所控制住音量。”终于，史密斯不再继续用手指操弄托马斯了，他钳制住后者的腰，龟头在他的穴口磨蹭，然后猛地捅进托马斯体内，爱抚过男孩的手掌向前探去、赶在他要叫出声音之前捂住他的嘴巴，下体强势地进攻。一时之间，只叫人面红耳赤的喘息和色情的水声盘桓在图书馆无人的角落，飘浮着尘埃的金阳在覆盖于肌肤之上的汗水中四射出虚化细节的光晕——朦胧的氛围，情欲氤氲。</p><p> </p><p>涎水顺教授的指缝滚落，托马斯面朝一众典籍，视线因不畅的呼吸而涣散。他头晕目眩，眯起的眼睛在旋转、颠倒如梦境一般的场景中徒劳地拽住几个转瞬即逝的字母排列，依靠被男人的侵犯冲撞到支离破碎的思维拼凑出它们的名字，确认自己还不至于成为欲海中的溺水者。但或许，他早就是了，他早就堕入了深不见底的大洋，身体被潮水包裹，脉搏随洋流起伏，否则，他怎么会在侧头看向教授靛蓝色的眼眸时彻底放弃了所有的挣扎，甘愿自我的倒影沉入那一湾清冽的海水。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？”史密斯对上了托马斯的目光但不解对方忽然深沉的神色，他放缓了挺进的速度，继而拿开了盖在托马斯脸上的手，俯身向前，嘴唇温柔地在男孩脸颊上落下一枚轻吻。</p><p> </p><p>托马斯摇了摇头，意乱情迷地扭动腰肢，钻出唇缝的撩人细喘向男人索求更多。</p><p> </p><p>“想要我吗？”史密斯的手潜进托马斯的衣服抚摸对方的胸膛、搓揉两粒弹软的乳头，不得不让托马斯咬着嘴唇压抑涌到嘴边的呻吟。“你会想我吗？”教授用低沉的嗓音询问道。</p><p> </p><p>“安德森先生。”</p><p> </p><p>又是这抑扬顿挫且每一个音节都他妈过分清晰的吐字，又是这刻意生疏却总是杂有一重异样亲昵的称呼。托马斯从鼻子里挤出一个闷哼，刚才还在忘情摇曳的细腰登时融化成一汪水、一汪浸入史密斯心田的涓流，它令史密斯亲吻上托马斯饱满的嘴唇，它令史密斯的胯部再度猛烈地撞击托马斯臀部的两团白肉，欲罢不能。教授的阴茎在男孩的甬道里搅动，直捣脆弱的腺体，没顶的欢愉甚至扼住了托马斯的声带和喉咙——他张着嘴巴，除了迎接史密斯侵入他口腔的舌头之外竟不能吐出任何的声音，可是他突然间想说：“我会想你。”</p><p> </p><p>他会想他。</p><p> </p><p>托马斯经常会在空闲时遐想自己与教授将要在这个躁动的假期发生什么，他希望坐在史密斯的奥迪副驾驶上兜风，希望能和男人漫步于东北部城市的海岸线，希望拉着他爬上风景最好的那个楼顶眺望高楼大厦外的夜空，然后在第二天醒来的时候发觉自己躺在对方的床垫上。他希望。但如果这一切美好的愿望都将随着一个突如其来的会议而化作海浪冲上沙滩时卷起的白沫，那他会想他，日复一日地想他，夜复一夜地想他，浪费着盛夏的美丽时光去等待他返程的那一天。</p><p> </p><p>托马斯觉得他会想他，所以他终究还是在史密斯啃咬他的脖颈时有气无力地说了一句：“我会想你。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”史密斯停下了动作。</p><p> </p><p>“我会想你，”托马斯说，“如果你飞去欧洲的话。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦… …”闻言，史密斯皱起眉头，突然间就板起了脸，那复于严肃的表情把刚刚鼓起勇气表达情愫的托马斯搞得一头雾水。男孩心虚地望向沉默的情人，心里发憷，等了好久还不见对方发言便小心翼翼地问：“怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“没怎么，就是… …”史密斯看着托马斯的眼睛说，“你早说啊，我可以直接推掉这个行程的。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我可以推掉它，毕竟我本来也不太乐意去。”史密斯一本正经地说道。</p><p> </p><p>… …什么？</p><p> </p><p>就这么容易？</p><p> </p><p>他… …他！</p><p> </p><p>托马斯恍然大悟，可奈何预感到大势不妙的史密斯反应比他快，不消片刻就重又开始在托马斯的身体里攻城略地，次次碾压那肠道深处的一点，拿遍及全身的感官刺激剥夺他逆反的权力，之前流连在其胸前的手再次握住男孩翘起的生殖器。在一浪高过一浪的快感中，托马斯招架不住了，他在前后两方的围攻下大口、大口地喘着粗气，魂儿都要挣脱躯体、飘出云外去了。聚集在眼眶里的盐水打着滚地滑落，额角的汗珠被散下的发丝拂去，一股积压已久的冲动正在托马斯的下腹里存蓄能量，伴随着史密斯推送的节奏和速度攀爬上快乐的巅峰——</p><p> </p><p>终于，终于在经历了漫长而磨人的沉醉过后，托马斯在高潮的极乐中释放了自己，浓稠的精液在他身体止不住的战栗时全部射向了史密斯的掌心，欲要泄出的惊叫在他咬紧的牙关间虚弱成了更为诱人的一声娇哼。而紧随其后地，史密斯也将自己交代在了托马斯的体内，混合着肠液、唾液的精水在他抽出器官后随带着滴在了光洁的地板上。</p><p> </p><p>在书架之间，史密斯蜻蜓点水般地吻上了托马斯的后颈，只不过，满以为自己刚刚和情人体验了一回美妙性爱的他大概没有意识到，对于托马斯而言，逐渐清醒的他现在的脑袋里只反复回响着一个声音：</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“这个讨厌的老师就是故意的！”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ps. 开头那段翻书的是源自于我身边的一件事… …之前身边有朋友在搞某一门课的论文时受那个自称健忘症晚期的教授指引去某某某审画录里找相关资料，结果选择了不同课题的同志们好不容易从“高人”手里搞到了那本既没有电子版还贵的要死的文献之后，合力将其翻了个底朝天，结果… …屁都没找到，噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！好了，打住，感谢看到这里的同志们，感谢感谢！（作者溜了… …</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What Will Happen If You Get Caught Cutting Class?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>来自网友私信的梗，感谢感谢！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“… …艺术的精神分析理论优于唯心主义美学的地方是，它揭示了内在于艺术的、又与艺术本身之风雅不甚相关的东西。它帮助艺术解除了绝对精神的魔咒，而庸俗的唯心主义想要把艺术隔离在一个假定更高级领域中。有哪位同学想要聊一下自己的看法吗？”</p><p> </p><p>据说，不同于电视与电影的屏幕，电脑屏幕与电脑硬件、软件是完完整整的一体，是电脑的皮肤，是它不可分割的面孔，所以人们在面对大银幕和小荧屏时不会注意到放映机或机顶盒，明确割裂的关系致使荧幕和影像即是观者的一切。但对于电脑的用户而言，如此的切分和支离并不存在，人在唤醒屏幕的一瞬便整个钻进了电脑内部，且比间接接收式的单向观看——等等，我扯这么远干嘛！被突然一下地思路中断迫使着咬到了舌头，史密斯从几近飞出九霄云外的瞎想中尴尬回神，瞅一眼铺满电脑屏幕的大头贴们，随即被学生在网课直播平台上搞出的各式“意外”搅得异常头疼。</p><p> </p><p>除去那些以“摄像头坏了”为由只展示个黑屏的，延迟的网络让声音与小窗里的画面卡顿出奇异的节奏，静止抑或是非静止的照片式露面令千里之外的教授不得不怀疑对方是否真正守在桌前听课。现代人苛求的实时和同步在超载的速度面前变得比现实距离还遥不可及。然而，最让史密斯感到困惑的是，方形窗口们的整齐排列在今天略显别扭，一行行熟悉的面孔之间似乎总是少了点什么。他皱起眉，撑着脑袋的手摩挲过下巴，良好的记忆力驱使思维把所谓“在场”的人与打印在无需从文件堆中抽出的点名册之上的名字对号入座，直到缠绕上电信号的沉默于分秒的缝隙间蔓延了不久，他忽然想起了什么，于是立刻装成一副漫不经心的样子往课堂里插进一段休息时间，而后径直走向楼上的卧室、推开了门——</p><p> </p><p>果然。</p><p> </p><p>房门大敞，史密斯教授双手抱胸地倚靠于门框，眼瞅见一具欣长的身躯大字型地铺满整张床，四肢与被子纠缠在一起。他踱步上前，一条腿抵在床边，弯下腰揉了一把那乱糟糟的黑色短发，然后揪着睡衣后领子地把人拎起来，说：“安德森先生，你是不是忘了今天还有课？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯… …”被叫到名字的人用浓重的鼻音敷衍道。</p><p> </p><p>“我说。”史密斯鄙夷地挑起半边眉毛，嘴唇凑近托马斯的耳边，酝酿了一会儿，突然提高嗓门地冲他大喊：“你是不是忘了今天还要上课啊，安德森先生！”</p><p> </p><p>“啊！”骤升的音量吓人不轻，托马斯终于从轻飘飘的梦境中清醒，随条件反射下的一个激灵看清了究竟是谁这么出其不意地杀到他跟前，继而瞪大眼睛，马上甩开史密斯的手，狼狈地爬到床沿儿伸手抓起被自己扔在地板上的背包，从里面拿出了笔记本电脑，再焦急地把胳膊横过男人的身侧，拿过于屏幕保护界面上堆积了一长串未读消息的手机。</p><p> </p><p>“汤姆为什么没来上课啊，又睡过头了？”崔妮蒂在一个多小时以前说过的话赫然出现在三人小组的聊天记录最后一行，只是仅隔几秒，趁此时正值课间的墨菲斯更新了一句：”伙计，今天是史密斯的课啊，你怎么没到？”</p><p> </p><p>“你猜他现在醒了吗？”崔妮蒂抢先反问。</p><p> </p><p>“… …”墨菲斯回答得极为“声情并茂”。</p><p> </p><p>我醒了！见状，托马斯将手机丢向一旁，一边在心里不服气地碎碎念，一边打开电脑、登入网络教学平台，顶着鸡窝一样的头发，套着松松垮垮的短袖衫，装模做样地在床上直了直腰，就这么草率地在摄像头前露面了。</p><p> </p><p>“您看，我这应该还不算旷课吧？”无需说出口，一通不知是亡羊补牢还是纯粹为精神胜利的操作完成下来，托马斯尴尬地抬头，费力挤出的微笑向板着一张脸的教授传递出心虚的试探，强扯的嘴角配合不敢把视线直直投向男人的棕色眼眸难堪地示弱。可是，这招对史密斯完全无效。表情格外严肃的师长漠然地打量着他，目光多在他羞红的耳朵上停留了一阵，如此不露神色的姿态使得年轻人精致的细眉纳闷地皱起，本就没有胆量突出字句的舌头在轻启的双唇后打了死结。许久，史密斯抬手，不紧不慢地盖下笔记本的屏幕。</p><p> </p><p>“怎、怎么… …”托马斯诧异道。</p><p> </p><p>“既然你不太愿意上课，”史密斯淡淡地说，“那不如，我们来干点儿别的？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”托马斯大惊，以为自己出现了幻听，可事实是，教授话音刚落，一股暧昧的鼻息便掺杂着几不可闻的一段心跳轻飘飘地钻进了他的耳蜗，被撩起的短袖衫下是对方手掌在他小腹上留下的粗糙触感。</p><p> </p><p>“等一下，这、这还只是课间吧！”如此，托马斯忸怩地抗议，抬手握住史密斯的手腕，试图阻止男人进一步地举动。不过，史密斯没有理会，他看似温柔但实则强硬地将托马斯的上半身就势推倒于床垫，然后翻身跨坐其上，居高临下地凝视着男孩的双眸，从容地解开皮带，末了掏出了半勃的性器抵住托马斯两瓣饱满的嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>“张嘴，安德森先生。”他不容拒绝地陈述。</p><p> </p><p>窘迫和羞愧全都大写在染红的面颊上，托马斯眨了眨眼，看看教授，又看看面前蓄势待发的阴茎，最终还是缓缓地张开了嘴巴，含进男人的性器，舌头卷过柱身，口腔包裹住龟头，而紧接着，史密斯抓起托马斯的头发，趁他还在犹犹豫豫地吞吐时猛地挺身，在其干呕的呜咽声中将自己的器官刺入托马斯的喉道，生生给男孩逼出了几滴眼泪。</p><p> </p><p>情色的水声和从嗓子眼儿里挤出的咕噜将安适的卧房添上靡靡的色彩，两个人沸腾起的血液令彼此之间的空气滚烫如铁流，托马斯湿滑的内壁贴住教授逐渐硬挺的生殖器，爬上教授大腿的双手紧攥昂贵的西装裤。直到又一次的挺进迫使男孩剧烈地咳嗽起来，稍稍显露斯文的史密斯从学生的嘴巴里撤了出来，不管那些粘连在生殖器和托马斯唇间的唾液，三下五除二地剥去了托马斯的衣服，把他翻了个面儿，然后平静褪去衬衫，冒起青筋的生殖器拍打托马斯弹润的臀肉。</p><p> </p><p>“还没到上课的时间吗… …”</p><p> </p><p>被当前的状况搞得无地自容，托马斯的声音从枕头间闷闷地传来。不消片刻，他感觉到身后的男人用宽厚的手掌分开的他的双腿，覆有一层薄茧的手指探进他的小穴，并一点点地向更深处探寻——突然一下，史密斯的指尖闯入托马斯的内里禁区，立马激起后者的一刻战栗。温热的肠道纠缠上教授的指节，男孩的喘息与身体坦诚而惹人怜爱的颤抖撩拨着男人的心弦，史密斯强迫自己按捺住急不可待的心情，一根手指、一根手指地塞进托马斯的后庭，佯装体贴地为学生扩张。等到他自觉差不多了，胀红的阴茎蹭了蹭眼下正在不住闭合的小洞，随即撞进那温润的腔道，逼迫托马斯惊呼出声。</p><p> </p><p>“等、等一下！”异物侵入的感觉太过强烈，刺痛蓦地席卷全身，托马斯霎时间便丧失了全部的力量，上半身结结实实地砸在床垫上，只剩一把细腰被教授的双手圈住，还不至于难堪地瘫软进被褥。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么要‘等一下’呢？”闻言，史密斯忍俊不禁，但显然没有停下胯下的冲撞。他起先还在慢悠悠地挺腰，享受托马斯的肠壁紧紧吸住他生殖器的舒爽，不过没过多久，他开始加快速度并凭借着对男孩身体的了解而次次精准地碾压过对方最敏感的腺体，惹得托马斯的呻吟挤出牙缝，脖颈至后背红了一大片。</p><p> </p><p>“等了整整半堂课还不够吗？”他恶作剧般地朝托马斯的耳朵里吹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>该死的！</p><p> </p><p>托马斯被教授的话搅得无地自容却又不得不承认自己正沉浸在身后那一刻不停地进攻所带来的下流快感中，想要捂住耳朵但抬起的一只手竟下意识地伸向了男人的手臂，意欲逃避的目光情不自禁地落向教授深沉的蓝色眼眸，触电的酥麻感剥夺了理智思考的能力。可偏偏就在这时，一阵突兀的电铃声从不知是床褥间的哪个角落传来，冷不丁地吓了托马斯一跳，而更令他惊恐的是，反应快速得多、眼神敏锐得多的史密斯抢先翻找到了声音的来源，随后拿起那部叫嚣着的手机，轻描淡写地说：“接吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“谁？”托马斯脱口而出，但马上就后悔于自己为何要先询问来电人的姓名而不是直白地拒绝——是的，此刻的他还没能预见到，不准备回答也不准备再多问一句的史密斯若无其事地盯着来电显示的挑了挑眉，没一会儿，他眼里藏笑地看向托马斯，拇指悬在屏幕前，开口道：“对方邀请你加入语音通话。”</p><p> </p><p>“不！”托马斯大惊。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么，是崔妮蒂打来的。”</p><p> </p><p>“你… …”明知故问！他就是明知故问！托马斯死死地咬住后槽牙，羞愤地瞪着史密斯。他费力地支起身子，试图从男人手里夺过手机，可惜事不遂人愿，史密斯甚至没等他把手举到半空便触碰了来电界面，于是——</p><p> </p><p>“喂？”</p><p> </p><p>完蛋。</p><p> </p><p>一刹那，托马斯大脑一片空白，眼睁睁地看着史密斯把手伸向他的脑袋、“贴心”地将他重又摁倒进枕头里，继而让手机依靠上了男孩的脸颊，在崔妮蒂请求应答的呼唤中居高临下地说：“不要叫出声，安德森先生。”</p><p> </p><p>该死的！</p><p> </p><p>托马斯抗拒地侧过头，手机顺势倒下，短发女孩的头像明晃晃地显现在眼前。见状，他赶忙捂住嘴、屏住呼吸，从史密斯胳膊上撤回的手谨慎地爬向屏幕，意欲挂断这不合时宜的电话。然而，看热闹不嫌事大的教授忽然玩心大起，他趁托马斯还未碰到手机沿儿的时候故意往男孩的身体里撞击并不出意外地勾起了对方惹人怜爱的娇吟。</p><p> </p><p>“喂？”崔妮蒂在电话的另一头似乎察觉到了些许不妙，“托马斯你在听吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯… …”托马斯用鼻音艰难地回复，但声音弱得像蚊子叫。</p><p> </p><p>“有人在吗？”崔妮蒂再次问道。</p><p> </p><p>“我、我… …唔！”女孩话音刚落，史密斯故技重施，欺得托马斯连最简单的一个音节都没有完整地吐出去便因为即将涌出喉咙的呻吟而把剩下的话咽了回去。甚至，史密斯仍在他的甬道内放肆地抽插，龟头顶着那一点，柱身在前液、肠液还有唾液的润滑下进出自如。托马斯在这样煎熬的欢愉下视线涣散，肌肉和骨骼宛若融化成一湾春水。他的意识在缺氧和性爱构成的沼泽里缓慢下沉，理智浮在氤氲的氛围中，严丝合缝地封堵在嘴巴前的将要弯曲、松懈，仿佛大坝快要决堤。但就在这危急时刻，托马斯心中所剩无几的警觉性支撑着他用颤动的指尖结束通讯，摁在玻璃平面上的力绵软又坚决，而当崔妮蒂的意外闯入终于在可能的荒诞事态发生之前了局后，托马斯获得了呼吸的机会，大口、大口地喘息，放荡的爱吟在史密斯继续加速的侵犯中充满了整个房间，意乱情迷。</p><p> </p><p>“史密斯… …”他回过头，眨着一双湿漉漉地眼睛，呜咽地说。</p><p> </p><p>“史密斯教授… …”</p><p> </p><p>妈的。</p><p> </p><p>这下，看似掌控局面的史密斯在托马斯含情脉脉的眼神和淌下眼角的泪水中心跳漏掉了一拍。他弯下身，亲吻过托马斯的嘴唇，然后伏在男孩的背上，牙齿啃咬男孩的肩头，下身开始发狠地进攻。操干带出肠肉，利刃刺进花蕊，本性暴露的史密斯抛弃了往日里不苟言笑哦的严肃模样，凶狠如野兽，于攻城掠地之时在托马斯光洁的皮肤上留下桃色的痕迹。交合处流下的液体洇湿了床单和他的体毛，睾丸拍打臀肉的声音叫人脸红，史密斯空出一只手来握住托马斯的性器，用比他自己进犯的速度略微舒缓的节奏撸动起男孩已然硬挺的阴茎，修剪整齐的指甲刮过马眼。他迷醉在这般诱惑的云雨之中，低吼着，指缝里是托马斯渗出的水，耳朵里是托马斯叫喊出的炙热爱歌。</p><p> </p><p>“安德森先生……”</p><p> </p><p>史密斯轻声呼唤出男孩的名字，强悍地攻击着托马斯已被操熟的后穴，反复捣戳花萼内可怜兮兮的羸弱处，把后者的嗓子也干到喊哑了。感觉到快感在下腹内聚集，他一次次地深挺，每一下都撞击得汁水四溅上狼藉的床单、与托马斯滴下的涎水和眼泪共同摊开成一片情色的欲海。待世纪之久后，跳跃在神经上的生理电流突然蹦出极限，洪水一般的极乐吞没了亲密无间的两个人又掀起巨浪、将他们彼此推向高潮的顶峰，在包裹了一切视象的纯白中一齐释放——</p><p> </p><p>史密斯终于将精液射进了托马斯的肠道，深呼吸，阴茎拔出的时候有粘稠的精华流出托马斯松弛的小穴，掌心里渐渐冷却的淡色物质交代了男孩在攀上云端时是怎样的狂喜。而现在，托马斯无力地趴在床垫上，没比史密斯刚刚进屋的那刻精神到哪里去，这不禁让后者犯了难，毕竟身为老师的他好像让亲爱的学生真真正正地旷课了。</p><p> </p><p>该死的。史密斯心想。</p><p> </p><p>不过，他不知道的是，过长的课间和接起后近乎无人应答的通话让崔妮蒂同时有了两个大大的疑惑，她看看手机再看看电脑，想不出答案便在聊天群里找人说话――当然，只有墨菲斯还会回复她的消息，但聊着聊着，或许她会发现老师和同学一同消失的神秘事件背后原来另有隐情，因为在下一秒，她突然记起: 在托马斯短暂现身于直播平台的那一瞬行将结束之际，一个酷似史密斯教授的声音正巧从屏幕里传开。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，我的天啊。”</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ps. 额，我的朋友说可能有几个问题显得太简单了，比如《天堂之门》这种… …鉴于美国的素质教育，可能这种东西都属于常识了吧，哭了… …然而我俩面面相觑后，确认彼此都是大学以后才知道有这个东东（吉贝尔蒂暴怒🤪🤪🤪我好垃圾哦，所以大家拍板砖的时候稍稍轻一点，有什么问题请指教，我一定会改正的啊啊啊啊啊啊！（辣鸡的自我救赎🤪🤪🤪感谢看到这里的朋友们，感谢你们的不嫌弃，感谢感谢！（妈蛋，整作业去了</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>